


Sinking Toward a Deeper Blue (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author Notes:</b> This is a sequel of sorts to ygrawn's utterly amazing and desperately sad <a href="http://ygrawn.livejournal.com/7542.html">And the Complications You Could Do Without</a> (with many thanks to her for letting me play a bit in her sandbox), and it will make no sense whatsoever if you haven't read that first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sinking Toward a Deeper Blue (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sinking Toward a Deeper Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190477) by esorlehcar. 



> **Author Notes:** This is a sequel of sorts to ygrawn's utterly amazing and desperately sad [And the Complications You Could Do Without](http://ygrawn.livejournal.com/7542.html) (with many thanks to her for letting me play a bit in her sandbox), and it will make no sense whatsoever if you haven't read that first.

**Title:** [Sinking Toward a Deeper Blue](http://esorlehcar.livejournal.com/552522.html)  
**Author:** esorlehcar  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean

 **Format:** mp3

20.2 MB, 22 min 5 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/uhktuaci7r)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mq1emkg01mf)

This one is my second and final Sweet Charity offering. This winner requested anonymity, but agreed to let me share the recording, so here it is.


End file.
